Tower of Terror
by shadow6539
Summary: Roxas, Axel, and Demyx go on to the Tower of Terror together.


**I just thought I would post this. Hope you like it! :)**

Roxas looked up. "Are you sure about this? What if I get sick or something? I've never been on something like that before, and I don't want anyone to clean up after me."

Axel smirked. "Come on. By the end of the ride, you'll be screaming 'Again!'"

They walked up to the gate. A few workers were chilling around it. They said "hi" and went back to talking.

"I don't know," Roxas said, walking through the gate.

"Stop being a coward. You'll be fine."

"I'm still not... Oh wow."

They came through the doors to the lobby. Covered in cobwebs, the place was vacated. Roxas looked to the left. He swallowed. He heard this was an elevator ride. Seeing the busted elevator didn't make him feel any better.

"You said this would be _safe _."

Axel followed his gaze. He laughed. "Roxas, that's a prop. The elevator didn't _really _break."

Roxas laughed nervously. He felt stupid, freaking out like this. They waited by a gate while a few more people came in. Teenagers. All wearing the same t- shirt. Some school thing or something.

One of the girls was looking around. "This is cool. I'm so excited, I've never been on this ride before."

A guy looked at her. "Really?"

"Yep."

Another blonde girl looked down at a piece of paper. "There's a hidden Mickey here. On the doll."

"Are you sure?" Another girl piped up.

"Positive."

"Oh, I have to show you guys something. It's really cool. My friend told me about it when he came here."

As the kids continued to talk, Roxas felt even more embarrassed. Thirteen-year-olds weren't scared, even that one girl who'd never been.

An operator opened the little gate, and told them to go to the right. The entered what looked like a study, with book shelves and a desk, with a chair. _W_e_ have to stand up? _

Apparently, the other girl who had never been thought the same thing. She stayed toward the wall, making sure she could hold on to something.

As soon as everyone was in, the operator closed the door. _The operator's riding too? _

Lights faded out and a screen lit up. The screen wasn't too big, but Roxas could see. A guy started talking about the Twilight Zone, whatever that was. Well, the ride was called the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror, so It had to do with it. Apparently, the elevator crash happened because of a lightning strike. And it took five people with it. An operator, two women, a guy, and a little girl. She had a little Mickey doll.

"That's the hidden Mickey."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Nothing."

Now they were going to an elevator that still worked. The service elevator. The lights came back on and the door on the other side of the room opened. Axel smiled.

"Beware Roxas. We're going into the Twilight Zone!" Axel said, trying to creep Roxas out. Demyx whacked him in the head.

"Come on, or we're going to miss it."

"Patience, Demyx patience."

They walked down a tunnel leading to a huge boiler room. You could hear the hum of the machines. There were three elevators and an upstairs.

"I never got why the call it a boiler room. It's not even boiling."

"Actual boiler rooms are super hot. They just don't want people complaining about how hot it is, so the don't make it hot."

"Meh."

They were led to one of the elevators, with the teenagers. They were talking and laughing. And wondering about some performance?

Axel rolled his eyes. "Kids. Hey do you want to do some cool pose for the picture?"

"Picture? What picture?"

"They take your picture on the way up. Like on the second way up."

"Why?"

"So we can laugh at how dumb we look." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "It makes the ride more enjoyable. And memorable." Axel tapped his forehead. "Got it memorized?"

Demyx tapped his head. "Got a new catchphrase?"

Axel shoved him. "You know I'm never giving it up."

"Yes we do."

Axel laughed. "Great."

Just then the two doors opened. Axel, Demyx, Roxas and the teenagers walked though the doors to the elevator.

The elevator had three rows of seats, three on one side, four on the other, and in the back, eight.

Demyx, Axel and Roxas filled the first three seats in the front.

The doors closed and everyone was buckled in.

_You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator, about to ascend into your very own episode of _The Twilight Zone_. _

The elevator moved back, and rose.

They stopped at a mirror, showing everyone in the car.

Demyx waved at himself. Roxas stared. All the sudden, everyone's reflections turn dark purple, and then completely faded away. Roxas gripped the metal bars on the sides of his seat. _This is it. _

What completely confused him was the fact that the elevator went _up, _not down.

_One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you. _

There were stars. Lots of them. A door at the end. Then pitch black.

"Get ready." Axel whispered.

_You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror. _

Roxas gripped the bars, as the elevator plummeted.

It rushed down the shaft, and as it was rushing down, Roxas let go. He put his arms up, already having fun.

The elevator ascended, and at the top, doors opened. A camera flashed, and the ride plummeted again.

Everyone was screaming for fun. Laughing too. Adrenaline soared as the ride would rise and plummet. By the time the ride was done, everyone was laughing, and grinning.

The doors opened as Demyx, Axel, and Roxas walked out.

"How was that, Roxas?" Demyx asked nervously.

"That... was the best ride ever!" Roxas yelled.

"What did I tell ya? I can see the future. And..." Axel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, eyes closed. "I see us getting a snack!"

Demyx shoved him as the walked after the teenagers. "You're always hungry!"

"You know it. Hey, what are they doing?"

The kids got up and walked away from staring at something under the stairs. One the of the guys said, "See, What did I tell ya?"

Axel walked over to where the were. "I don't know what they were looking at." Axel summoned some fire. "Oh, that's cool."

"What is it?" Demyx and Roxas walked over.

"Nice."

"I give them props for effort." Roxas laughed.

The threesome walked down the hall. The ride was even better after seeing that.

What they had been staring at was a pair of human legs, sticking out from behind a box.


End file.
